


Karkat's Night Terror, ft. Dave

by Iznotkit111



Series: My Oneshots (mostly Homestuck) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Life, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Short One Shot, Sober Gamzee Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iznotkit111/pseuds/Iznotkit111
Summary: Dave wakes up to screaming (this is so short I'm sorry lol)





	Karkat's Night Terror, ft. Dave

~ Dave's POV ~ 

I wake up to screaming. "NO!! P-PLEASE!! HELP!! NEPETA NO!! GAMZEE WHY??!?!! NEVER!!" I twist my body to where I was looking at the person screaming, it's Karkat. He's crying and flailing about, yelling about stuff in his nightmare. I quickly sit up and shake him, "GET AWAY!! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" "Hey hey hey! Karkat!! Wake up!! It's okay!!" His eyes then flip open suddenly and when he sees me he throws a punch. "Dayum Karkles.. didn't know you had this good a punch.." I say holding my nose, where he had hit. I pull my hand away to see if there was any blood, none but holy fuck it hurts. "OH MY GOG, DAVE I'M SO SORRY! I HAD A NIGHT-TERROR AND-" he then just breaks down bawling, mumbling about death and Gamzee and being sober and the other trolls. I unconsciously pull him into a tight hug, him surprising hugging back. I whisper some 'it's ok's and 'your fine's and sweet nothings until he is calmed down. When he is he doesn't let go, we just stay like that for the longest time, comforting each other with the death in Karkat's dream. 

"I LOVE YOU DAVE.."  
"Love yah too Karkat."  
We then lay down and fall asleep in each others arms

The next morning we talk about his dream and I comfort him and prove to him that it isn't real. He was so relieved, so was I in a sense. His dream was very graphic from what he told me. But everyone is alright. No one has died and no one will. When he gets upset again when talking about the dream I just sit there, hugging him, whispering sweet nothings into my sweet troll husbands ear.

The End~


End file.
